


Perfectly Clean

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Accidental Peeing, Because I can, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enid and Rad are really nice to K.O., Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, and the wiki told me that's probably his full name, not actually a kink fic, spelling K.O. as Kaio, this is an excuse for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Kaio tries to clean the entire store and has some trouble. Rad and Enid to the rescue.--Kaio is too cute I couldn't stop myself





	Perfectly Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm spelling K.O. 'Kaio'. it's easier. I've only seen like 8 episodes of this show and... I'm sorry lol

Kaio walked through the aisles of the bodega, restocking and making sure all the items were lined up correctly. Today, Kaio wanted to surprise Mr. Gar with an immaculate store when he returned. He had cleaned all the counters and windows without much trouble (aside from Rad not wanting to move his soda can). He was determined to clean the whole store by himself. Enid had seemed doubtful at first, but he was making pretty good progress in his opinion.  
Although, as he cleaned up the aisles, Kaio noticed that he sort of had to pee. Actually, scratch the ‘sort of’. He had to go.  
He could wait though. Cleaning was more important at the moment.  
Kaio paused mid aisle, shifting side to side in an attempt to calm his need.  
“You running out of steam, buddy?” Rad asked from behind the counter.  
Kaio turned to look at Rad. “Ha, nope! I’m not stopping till this place is _perfect_!” Kaio had to stop himself from face-palming as soon as the words left his mouth. That meant that he wouldn’t get a bathroom break until he was done! He spun around and went back to stocking the shelves. _It’s okay, I can wait_ , Kaio assured himself. He didn’t have to go that bad.  
When he finally finished the shelves he was getting worried. Kaio pressed his legs together for a moment and went over to the supply closet. He grabbed the broom and took a deep breath before he left the closet and started to sweep the floor. Kaio squirmed a little as he swept the aisles. Okay, he really had to pee.  
“Kaio, you’re going to mop after that, right?” Enid asked, looking up from her phone.  
_Oh shoot. Mopping means water..._ Kaio hoped neither of the others saw him tense up. “Uh, yeah! Of course I am,” Kaio squeaked.  
“You okay, squirt?” Rad asked him.  
Kaio laughed nervously. “Yeah, I- I’m okay…” Kaio quickly swept his way behind a shelf. He stopped sweeping for a moment and did an awkward little pee dance. Kaio bit his lip and continued sweeping.  
He was almost done sweeping before he had to stop and grab his crotch. He groaned quietly, shifting back and forth on his feet. Kaio was nervous that he wasn’t going to be able to wait until he was done. Curse this self imposed boundary!  
Kaio rushed himself to finish sweeping and practically ran to the supply closet. _Shoot, I need to get the water for the mop…_ Kaio crossed his legs and started the water to fill the mop bucket. Luckily, nobody was looking in the supply closet, so Kaio grabbed himself desperately. _Ohh, I really have to GO!_ , Kaio thought.  
As soon as the bucket had enough water, Kaio slammed the faucet off and dragged the mop and it’s bucket out of the storage closet.  
He started mopping quickly, having almost completely forgotten that he was trying to make the store look perfect. In the back of his mind, Kaio knew that he should just go to the bathroom. Part of him knew that he wasn’t doing a good job of cleaning at all at this point. He wasn’t really sure why he kept going.  
Suddenly, he felt a little bit of pee escape his aching bladder. Kaio let out a little squeak and nearly dropped the mop as he threw one hand down to grab his crotch.  
Kaio squirmed desperately. “No no no…” He mumbled in a whiny tone.  
“Kaio?” He heard one of the other’s say his name, concerned.  
Another squirt of pee escaped him, and this time he did drop the mop. Kaio squeezed himself with both hands, trying helplessly to hold in his pee. Oh, but it _hurt_. Kaio couldn’t stand it anymore. He dropped to the ground with a whine, pee gushing out of him.  
He couldn’t help it. Kaio started crying. He was so embarrassed. He was supposed to be a hero, not some little kid who couldn’t even control his bladder!  
“Oh, Kaio…” Enid was somewhere behind him. Despite her soft tone, Kaio was sure she would make fun of him for this.  
Kaio couldn’t even say anything to defend himself. He just sobbed into his hands, covering his eyes and gasping as he cried.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, kiddo. It’s okay. You could’ve just taken a break,” Rad said in a unusually soft voice.  
“Yeah, you’re fine, Kaio. Don’t be so upset with yourself,” Enid added.  
Finally finding his voice, Kaio looked up. “But… But I’m not a little kid… I should be able to hold it!”  
Enid looked at Rad for a moment, and then back at Kaio. “You had been, hadn’t you though? You waited kind of a long time, kid.”  
Kaio winced. “Y-you knew?” he sniffed. “Was I that obvious?”  
“Not at first, but we figured it out eventually,” Rad responded.  
Kaio rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t wanna stop… but now I… I made a mess…” Kaio choked half way through the sentence.  
“It’s okay. How about I go ask your mom to get you a change of clothes and Rad can clean this up while you wait in the bathroom?” suggested Enid.  
Kaio looked at her nervously for a moment, and then gave a shaky nod.  
“Okay, I’ll go talk to Carol.”  
Kaio suddenly reached out and grabbed Enid’s hand. “W-wait, please don’t tell my mom…” he begged quietly.  
Enid looked at him, and then agreed. “I’ll tell her your clothes got torn or something.”  
“Thanks, ‘Nid…”  
“Come on, buddy, let’s get you to the bathroom,” Rad said, offering Kaio a hand.  
Kaio hesitantly took his hand. “I… I don’t need to be walked there… I’m not a kid.”  
Rad ruffled Kaio’s hair. “Last time I checked, you aren’t a teenager either. Besides, you deserve some comfort.”  
Kaio smiled shyly. “Thanks…”  
Within 20 minutes, Kaio had gotten fresh clothes and Rad had finished mopping the floor.  
Kaio blushed as he stepped out of the bathroom, holding his wet clothes in a plastic bag.  
“You feeling better, Kaio?” Enid asked gently.  
“Y-yeah. Thanks, you guys.” Kaio smiled a little.  
“No problem, dude,” Rad said, smiling back.  
“You still look sad,” Enid noted. “Come here, get a group hug.”  
Kaio went over and let them both hug him. “Thanks. I feel better now.” And this time, Kaio really did feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hope you enjoyed this. hope it was cute or something haha


End file.
